The Legend of Darby Soulheaven
by IsisAkuma
Summary: Darby is far from normal and does not seem to fit in any where.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I have been working on for a while now and I just really want to post it some were so I will post it here for all to read. This is a Fanfiction based off the game Wizards 101.**

**Summery: **Darby SoulHeaven is not your normal wizard student. She is so different from the others it is scary. She has had a traumatic childhood and is now in the care of Headmaster Ambrose.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Wizards 101

I had a different type of childhood. My parents wanted a girl after they had my brother they loved him. I am 9 years younger then my brother. But that's far from my point. The day I was born it was a normal day on the world Soulheaven. Headmaster Ambrose came to see my mother's newborn daughter. I was a simple baby DragonAtHeart. I had many siblings but none of them were as powerful as me. I loved all my siblings or at least the one that wasn't evil. I was to be the heir to the throne even though I was the youngest and last to be born to the King and Queen. My brother Alistair was the best he was there for all my important events except my 12 birthday the last one I would ever celebrate with my people. Alistair's wife was sick with phenomena and neither she nor any of the healers could cure it. Alistair's wife was the life teacher and she died ant a really young age! Alistair was the death teacher and he went mad with sadness, he called upon the DragonRiders to take his revenge out on the DragonAtHeart's. The DragonRiders wiped out every DragonAtHeart and stole our power to use as their own. I was the only one on my planet to escape but not with out receiving a wound between the shoulder blades that now block's my powers and makes me weak. Now you hear MY story.

**I know its short but its only the pro-log to introduce you to the story! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Wizard 101**

*Chapter 1: The beginning*

"Darby do you what time for you? Its time for you to begin your training as a wizard" Headmaster Ambrose said while he ate his breakfast I stopped with my spoon hovering in front of my face "Why do I have to? I told you last time we had this conversation I wont train to be a wizard." I asked quietly putting my spoon back in my bowl "Well you need to learn magic someday", he replied. "But I already know how to use magic." I said it was the truth I knew the magic that only my people could learn "We need to keep you appearance of you as a student." He said a little frustrated that I was being difficult "That is what you think." I replied, but I still went to meet all of the teachers. The teacher I liked the best was Barkley the balance teacher. "Can I take the stupid test and get it over with now?" I asked "No first we have to get the test ready. Sorry." the headmaster replied, "Fine!" I snapped and stomped away you know "Ya, ya, ya I'm gonna go pick out my robes" I growled "Fine go pick out your robes" Headmaster Ambrose said a little ticked at how fast my attitude changed I walked to the robe room were all the new wizards picked there robes out. I must have looked at like a thousand robes yet none of them I liked at all. Why can't I find any robes I like? I thought to my self. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a rack that hadn't seen there before. It had robes with miss-matched colors "Found it." I said aloud lucky no one was around to hear me other then gamma Headmaster Ambrose owl (who I think is going deaf but I cant tell if that owl is kidding or not) Gamma. "Hmmm" I said to my self "I wonder if this outfit would work." I pulled an outfit of the rack "I really need to stop talking to my self." It was dark purple with a light purple strip around the rim of the hat and with dark purple shoes with blue strips and last but not least the robe was black with dark purple trim on it. I tried the outfit on. It fit perfectly. "Are you ready to take the test, Darby?" Headmaster Ambrose asked "Whatever." I said "Ok follow me" Headmaster Ambrose said I followed him in my new school robes he took me to his office and showed me a book and told me to answers the questions and then he left.

For question 1. I chose B. Play by myself

2. E. Plague

3. E. I am very well rounded

4. D. Spring

5. B. Cooperating with others

6. A. All the characters

7. C. Dragon

8. B. Onyx

"Balance." I said then read what it said about balances.

_'Balance wizards are wise, clever, thoughtful and charming. Famous sorcerers include Cleopatra, Margaret Thatcher, and Merlin. Balance wizards are great at adjusting the rules of combat.'_

I turn and walk away from the book to go find Ambrose. Headmaster Ambrose was walking in at the same time I was running out and I fling my arms out to catch myself as I fall but he grabs my arm and pulls me back into a standing position and said, "I got balance." "Good you will be a strong Witch." Headmaster Ambrose said and that made me sad to think of the horrid fate my mother and father had gotten. The Headmaster saw my face and said "Oh cheer up Darby there is nothing you could have done. Now here take this gold as a present and go get Lady Ca and keep all the gold in that pouch and use that pouch for future gold ok?" he said handing my a pouch "Ok" I replied in a better mood then before and went out the door. "Oh and thanks for the gold." "Your welcome." He said right before I closed the door behind me.

**Hope you enjoyed this I know I did! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
